pxlsspacefandomcom-20200214-history
List of all noteable wars on pxls.space
Canvas 1 * Kekistan-War: French invasion of Kekistan * France Invasion: German/Ukrainian invasion of France * Partition of Poland: German/finish invasion of Poland Canvas 2 * Russian Bot Wars: Series of battles between the Axis and Russia in attempt to defeat Russian bots * Void/Axis Wars: Series of attacks by The Void against The Axis * Axis Stamp War: Placement of a large stamp over Void+allies territory as retaliation for Void attack * Operation Blackout: Green Lattice/Void attack on Axis stamp * GL-Ylilauta War: Ylilauta attempted invasion of GL territory, fought back by GL * Banana War: PxlsAmerica+Frodo vs Banana Army+Green Lattice * GL Colony War: Green Lattice response to Pink Lattice invasion of a GL colony Canvas 3 * Great Spurdo War: Coalition invasion of Spurdo Lattice * Spurdo Duck War: Battle between Void and others over a "Duck-Spurdo" (part of Great Spurdo War) to avoid the creation of black void-root for the Anti-Spurdo Tree Canvas 4 * Spurdo Sprinkle Skirmish: Prolonged low-level conflict between Void rogues and the neighboring "Spurdo Sprinkle" Canvas 6 * Cell Lattice/Soul Lattice War: War between Soul Lattice and Cakey's Cell Lattice Canvas 9 * 2ch Invasion: Invasion by the Russian "2ch" imageboard, fought off by several factions Canvas 10 * "The Grudge": A series of wars between Cakey+supporters and others, including but not limited to the Spurdos (Canvas 6 through Canvas 10) * Checcerboards Invasion: Ukrainian invasion of grylicals' Checkerboards - Blue Corner Invasion: Andrew's Lattice + Ukraine invasion of Blue Corner * Greece War: Blue Lattice counterattack/invasion against Greek faction * The ManePxls Arrival: The new ManePxls, looking for land, invaded OSU. Canvas 11 * Woke War: Coalition invasion of grylical's Woke Reich * Communist Wars: Series of wars led by AFIP and Ukraine against the Communist factions Canvas 13 * Anarchotranshumanist Wars: Series of wars by multiple factions against the Russian Anarchotranshumanist faction (Canvas 12 & Canvas 13) * Wakanda Colonization: German invasion of "Wakanda" faction after ongoings attacks of it on the german flag Canvas 14 * The Abyss Destruction: The original friendly abyss was destroyed by the Woke cells and LoL faction * New Touhou Incursion: Invasion by the second Touhou faction against AFiP, Hamilton, and others * the voidings of PxlsMaths: A void group attempted to void PxlsMaths and the surrounding factions on 3 occasions at the end of the canvas. The only sucessful void was of the LoL faction, where an agreement was reached to only leave the yellow 'L' Canvas 15 * Abyss-PxlsRoads war: The Abyss attacked some various arts and PxlsRoads. The Crusaders were called in to wipe out the Abyss. * the Schopenhauer Campaign: The Abyss attacked and covered the Jägermeister art. A new coalition called the Crusaders retaliated. The user Schopenhauer#9166 then reported himself to a mod and had 3 alts banned at once, crushing the Abyss. Schopenhauer was later criticized for using multiple accounts in the first place. * Purple Lattice Removal: the woke cells (formally Woke Reich) invaded Purple Lattice, which would lead to the permanent destruction of PL * Roach Cookie Crumble: After the completion of what came to be known as the Roach Cookie, The Crusaders and other factions stepped in on the basis that it just looked awful. * Red Blob Invasion: a group from the site FunnyJunk invaded pxls.space after their primary pixel site was down. They attempted to cover the canvas with red, starting with the Canadian flag, but gave up when they got banned for multis and bots. Canvas 16 * ManePxls-Pixeloid Land Dispute: Early in the canvas ManePxls and the Pixeloid faction both laid claim to the same area. Eventually ManePxls came out on top. Cirno Embassy was also involved for a short time * The Second Crusade: Abyss was attacked by the Steins:Gate faction, backed by the Crusaders. * The Circle Mystery: A large secretive circular project was begun at the top of the canvas. Eventually user Octahedron#5290 leaked the plans. The community deemed it a waste of space and it became open land. * The Invasion of AFiP: A large portion of the community coordinated an attack on AFiP's flag, and In just 3 hours they had completed nearly half of their plans. It ended up taking 18 hours for the invaders to claim victory. The conflict brought the user count above 100 for the first time in over a month, with at least 25 total users fighting for each side. Youtube video showcasing the events: https://youtu.be/FO3GaJkUSpM * The Manechat invasion: The brony discord server Manechat joined forces with ManePxls, Cozy Vault and AFiP to remove the Grylical monument from the Canvas. For the first 12 hours the attack, the efforts were focused on the areas surrounding the main monument. Then in a final push the remaining part of the monument was taken in just 3 hours. The stamp was completely finished 2 hours later, bringing the total time to 17 hours. Canvas 29 * danish Invasions: a series of battles between Denmark and its neighbours, namely Germany, Sweden, Norway and even Scotland and Iceland. Every Peace Deal was violated by rogues which led to Operation "sinkmark" to completly remove Denmark from the Map. After it came multiple Times back but never learned its lesson a civil war broke out. * Danish Civil war: War between Denmark and apostate Danes under Pinkmarks Banner, supported by the UK, Germany and Sweden. The War ended with a Victory for Pinkmark. Canvas 30 * Anti-2ch War: War between the 2nd Pixel Axis + PATO and 2ch. Attack on 2ch was launched on 15.12.19